batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman (Batman Future)
"I will hunt down that clown freak!!" Dj to April Batman II or Batman is a new version of Batman after the first Batman retired after Batman vs. Superman Doomsday, he appeared in a cameo appearance in Young Justice during the Halloween Event at school Duke is seen wearing a leather version of his Dark earth counterpart. This batman inhabits the Dark Earth universe, as it names suggest the story is darker, and Duke has been known to use brutal force, to battle superpower villains such as Joker,Scarecrow, Headhunter, Titian,Ax-Man Jones, the agents of the Syndicate, and others. Plot: The batman aka Duke Bookend, formally known as Dj Andres, is the second individual to use that name, Bruce Wayne retired many years after the events of Batman vs Superman Doomsday. Gotham did see some peace, however the rise of superhuman villains, drug lords, and a mysterious alien gel like substance known as L.D.M ends this peace . 16 year old Dj Andres is living in Crime Alley, his family is murdered by the Joker, who is a deadly psychopathic serial killer, leaving him and his little sister orphans, they both take the streets, eventually running drugs with Scarecrow, a former therapist at Arkham Asylum, who encountered a L.D.M which granted him superior strength, a scarecrow appearance, and the ability to control peoples fears. Jasmine is a victim as punishment for a failed run, she ends up in a coma, and is used as a test subject by Scarecrow Dj discovers this from a fellow runner, in raged he confronts Scarecrow and his thugs, who beat up him and force him watch Scarecrow inject a sample of a L.D.M into his sister brain *( later this L.D.M combines with her broken mind to form Bed man) Unbeknownst to all in the room a another L.D.M named April infects Dj and has bounded with the boy* (In Dj's case the L.D.M didn't take over as it did with Scarecrow who offered control in exchange for power, Dj and April work together, April teaches Dj how to use his new-found powers, and then April gains protection and learns more about humans.) Dj using the inspiration of Batman becomes a more demonic version of the vigilante, complete with wings/cape, retractable claws, immunity to all poisons, superior strength, speed,agility, phasing, flight, enhanced hearing, sight, and durability. "Becoming The Batman" After leaving Scarecrow for dead, and to be captured and taken to Arkham Asylum by the police, Dj abandons his past, and becomes Duke Bookend, and becomes the new Batman, he attends a local highschool using the power of the L.D.M he changes his appearance, he teams up with a classmate named Dick Grayson who was also inspired by Batman I to become Robin, the two work together and battle villains such as Mr.Freeze, Bane, Joker, Headhunter, the spy ring known as the Syndicate and their two agents, Agent Angel, and Agent Mental, Poison Ivy, Man bat, Penguin, Magma supreme. Along the way Duke encounters a crashed Alien ship located under the old Gotham bay watchtower, April tells him that how her species arrived, it becomes the new Batcave, Duke also discovers a L.D.M Shiftier,April states it is a maned scout vehicle, Duke compares it to the Mars Rovers, its discovered in the data banks of the Shiftier, that the L.D.M are explorers, it also mentions similar alien parasites who are conquers known as Shiki, Duke notices a warning in the form of a poem. "They come and take They come and destroy They come and burn Blood rains down Like rain and snow Death to all who face them." Duke uses his power to reform the Shiftier into a newer Batmobile, he also can shift it into a motorcycle, jet, and boat. Duke also learned how to control his powers, he is capable of long distance flight, and gliding. Duke that night on the eve of the High schools Ball, arrives with Dick along with their dates Hallie Wou (Agent Angel), and Jessica Wolfsburg (Agent Wolf). Then the meta hero VT-12 (who was created by VT labs, who is creating androids who are heroes and villains.) crashes through the gyms window, and slams into the basketball court, then his arch enemy Agent Mental arrives, and revels that Hallie and Jessica are agents of the Syndicate, a spy ring and a anti-Magic society, and that they're looking for Hawk-man III aka Alexander Long* ( Alexander ironically was visiting his cousin Cyborg in Metropolis, when the Syndicate attacked the Sentient's of Magic, Alexander and the Titans drove the group off, and captured the Metropolis branch leader of the Syndicate and former Nazi Dr. Helsinki Von Wolfsburg.) The G.C.P.D arrived along with Superman, who battled Agent Mental and VT-1.* (The Syndicate promised that VT-1 will get her vengeance on VT leaving her to die, exchange for her help i capturing Hawk-man and freeing Dr.Wolsburg) Using the chaos caused by the fighting, Duke and Drake both dawn their Batman and Robin costumes, Superman is shocked, at the appearance of Batman but notices slight differences, such as huge wings/capes, and sharp claws, also the fighting still is different. Batman revels that he is a new batman. (and is known by Superman as Batman II) With aid from Agent Angel, and Wolf they drive the Syndicate off. Jessica revels that Helsinki is her father, and he was locked away when Alexander, used his magic to defeat him. She and Dick break up afterwards, then Alexander shows up late with Cyborg, Alexander arrests Jessica, and takes her to Arkham Asylum. Later Batman II and Robin gets a call from Bruce Wayne, both arrive at Wayne Manor, Bruce tells the duo he knows their secret identities, and has been following them for a while. Bruce congratulates them on their work, but scolds Duke for using a L.D.M, an angry Duke storms out, Robin is somewhat upset but has a moment of truth Bruce gives him some advice, but Robin rejects it telling him Gotham needs the Batman, Bruce was about to reply when a explosion shook the manor, April senses the shock wave caused form the explosion realizing that not Robin is there, but also Jim Gordon who arrived shortly before Duke and Dick was there as well. Duke rushed back to Wayne Manor, at the same time as Hawk-man III (Alexander Long) who arrived along with Super Boy, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and Star fire. The group were at first shocked at the appearance, of Batman II, but it quickly went away, after Duke explained that he was wearing a L.D.M suit, then the group went into the manor, they discovered hordes of Scarecrows cronies, and civilians injected with the fear gas. It is discovered that the Scarecrow that Duke defeated years earlier was a fake a image projected by Dukes sister Jessica, know known as the villain Bed man, and that she has a plan to release all the villains from metropolis, and Gotham, and build a Society of Evil, in response the group decides to create their own hero group, despite strong objections Beast boy dubbed the group Teen Titans, after the villain Batman II put behind bars. Break Out Part One The Teen Titans proceed to defeat all the Scarecrow thugs, and discover that Joker has captured both Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson, when Duke charged at him, it is discovered that this Joker is a fake, another mental projection. Joker then appears on the screen and taunts the heroes, stating that the breakout is under way and Arkham Asylum is next, then a loud boom is heard, and Joker remarks that the boys got two trigger happy, and he laughs as the screen cuts out. Bruce decides to don the Batman costume again, Super man, wonder-women,and Aqua-man arrive with news that breakouts are occurring across Gotham and Metropolis. The heroes then split up, Batman I, II, Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, and Star fire remain in Gotham, Super man, Super Boy, Cyborg, Aqua-man, and Wonder-man then head to Metropolis. In Gotham the group encounters villains such as Brock,Titian, Headhunter, Mr.Zero, Ax-Man Jones, and Harley Quin. In Metropolis the Syndicate and Lexcorp ally with one another and take down the H.I.V.E, Agent Mental, and Angel engage Wasp Archer, and Killer Hornet, and Stingray, defeating them, meanwhile ZZ Jay battles Superboy, and looses, when Superboy throws a truck at him, flinging him into a squad of Syndicate soldiers. Break out Part Two Batman II breaks off from the Gotham group, after April tell's him that Scarecrow and Joker are helping break out the Arkham and black gate villains, taking the Bat Wing, to the island, Batman II encounters Jim Gordon, who remarks that Batman's appearance is different, Batman ignores the remark, and saves Jim's squad from Harley Quin (Harleen Quinzel), and Breakdown (Viktor Afanasyev), and a group of small time thugs, Breakdown then assaulted Gordon but then Robin crashed a cement truck into him, rendering him immobile. Batman and Robin defeats a horde of small time thugs, and Bane, Killer Croc, Killer Moth, Riddler, Mr.Freeze, then they try and stop Dr.Wolfsburg from escaping, it is reveled that he is a double agent for the Syndicate and leads the pro Nazi group the New Order, Batman and Robin fight off New Order Soldiers, and Mechas, then Category:Batman Category:Batman Movies Category:Animated